Tres Segundos
by musguita
Summary: Trilogía Huddy. Un fic Huddy que tiene su explicación dentro... Post ¿Quién Es Tu Padre?
1. Chapter 1

Puse Huddy, aunque realmente pienso que es más Cuddy... Sigo diciendo que no me he cambiado de bando, pero me he permitido escribir esto por varias razones. Primero, porque me gusta House MD y la adoración que siento por cada uno de los personajes de la serie me hace quererlos a todos. Segundo, me apasiona la relación amistosa que tienen estos dos y el respeto que se tienen. Tercero, este momento, ese capítulo, me fascina y desde que lo ví, desde hace tiempo ya, que esta idea venía rondando en mi cabeza y leer Besos me empujó a hacerlo, a decidirme. Quinto, porque el cambio horario y mi estado de ánimo influyeron para que escribiese esto entre las dos veces que dieron las dos de la mañana. 

Me he decidido a publicarlo después de que mi querida Angy y Morgan le hayan dado el visto bueno. Por eso, le dedico el fic a los dos. A Angy, por ser hameron pero ver más allá de ello y saber valorarlo. A Morgan, por los buenos consejos sobre escritura y porque es capaz de opinar con la imparcialidad que siempre he necesitad.

También quiero dedicarselo a todas aquellas hameron que sepan apreciar esto y no me crucifiquen por ello. En especial a sandra, Queenie y Palm, que conocen mis opiniones y pensamientos y sabrán entender por qué he escrito esto.

A Auryl por escribir algo tan inspirador como Besos y empujar a mi sensibilidad a llegar más allá y a todas las huddies y seguidores de House, tengan o no shipperio, porque siento esto como parte de la serie y no de un shipper. 

Tres Segundos.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

Es la pregunta que retumba en los recovecos de su mente. No se arrepiente de haberla hecho. Ha salido de ella sin más, sin pensarlo. Tal vez, no ha sido adecuado formularla y puede que enrarezca demasiado las cosas, pero no siente remordimientos. Tampoco se siente feliz ni aliviada. Pero en ella crece la duda, la incertidumbre. El miedo de dar un paso más y no saber volver hacia atrás a tiempo. 

- Alguien que te guste.

Debía estar loca para pedirle que hiciese eso por ella. ¿Cuándo pensó que era buena idea que la ayudase con las inyecciones? Desde el minuto que aceptó, sabía que esos minutos en los que él desinfectaba cuidadosamente la zona y pinchaba con delicadeza serían insoportables. Imponiéndola una opinión que ella jamás había pedido. Él y sus interminables juicios sobre los demás. Enjuiciando su anhelo por ser madre y lo que era capaz de hacer para lograrlo. Su reloj biológico resonaba con un tic tac patético que él desconocía por completo. Jamás entendería como se sentía. No sería posible que sintiese esa angustia por ser conocedora de ese tiempo que desperdiciaba, que se la escapaba entre las manos. 

Cuatro palabras que martilleaban en su cerebro. ¿Por qué tuvo que pronunciarlas¿Por qué de pronto significaban tanto? Alguien que te guste. Resultaba demasiado complejo. Totalmente relativo. El concepto era indefinible. A ella el gustaba mucha gente. Le gustaba la gente que trabajaba en el hospital. Le gustaba cómo hacían su trabajo y se desvivían por ello casi tanto como ella. Le gustaba el taconeo de sus zapatos. Le gustaba hacer las cosas correctamente. ¿Pero le gustaba él? Le gustaba como médico, como amigo, incluso como empleado. Tenía que lidiar con los tres aspectos que le gustaban de él a diario. Era divertido y reconfortante ver que era capaz de ganarle la mayoría de las veces. ¿Le gustaba como hombre? Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Era algo que no se había planteado y que no creyó que fuese a hacer nunca. Dudar de si misma, de su sentido común la hacía sentir culpable. 

Entonces lo vio claro. No siempre ganaba. A veces, la mayoría de ellas, era él el que salía vencedor. Porque ante el mundo él era quien perdía, pero de puertas para adentro, en su despacho, era ella quien dudaba de si misma casi todo el tiempo. Ella perdía sin que él llegase a saberlo. Tal vez por eso había accedido a ayudarla con las inyecciones. Un as en la manga que podría utilizar contra ella cuando le negase alguna intervención o procedimiento descabellados. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo por ella. Finalmente, la estaba ayudando a conseguir su sueño. Sin preguntarla por qué quería ser madre ahora. Le debía algo. 

Cuando entró en su despacho él levantó la vista hacia ella y pudo sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, como toda su piel se erizaba. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese poder sobre ella? La asustaba. La hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Dos cualidades que no podía permitirse. 

- Gracias por las inyecciones.   
- De nada.

Y su mirada se hizo más intensa. ¿Qué esperaba de él¿Qué esperaba de ella¿A qué había ido allí en realidad¿De verdad quería darle las gracias por ayudarla? Sí. Estaba haciendo algo por ella y él no era dado a las muestras de solidaridad. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero la forma en la que la miraba y ella le devolvía la mirada, como si tratase de comunicarlo todo con ese gesto. Demasiada insistencia. Dudó durante unos segundos. Él no era el tipo de personas pacientes que saben esperar a que uno esté preparado.

Entonces se giró porque no creía que pudiese mantener por más tiempo esa máscara de seguridad ante él, porque se derrumbaría. 

- ¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?

Se clavó en ella como un puñal demasiado afilado, desgarrador, frío. Más duda, inseguridad, miedo. Miedo a lo que sentía en ese momento y que era una revelación. Era un pensamiento descompensado. Algo que hacía que vibrase todo su cuerpo. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo porque no sentía que las tuviese, al menos las suficientes. Tan solo tres segundos que no utiliza para pensar. 

- No.

No supo mentirle. No quería hacerlo. Y aquella sola palabra salió de su boca como un suspiro. Una pequeña súplica. Un simple "no" que la despojaba de la carga pero la envolvía de temores y más dudas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... es posible que alguna piense "pero esta tía se está volviendo loca?". Cuando escribí Tres Segundos no pensé en una continuación, simplemente pensé que sería un short que se quedaría ahí para los restos como dicen las sevillanas (Angy y Sandra) pero mi profesor particular, consejero sobre escritura y aliado en el messenger , o sea, Morgan, me dijo que había quedado abierto, que esto necesitaba una segunda parte. Tenía razón, lo había meditado pero no pensé en que fuese posible hacerlo. Al final me decidí y más que una segunda parte espero que esto sea un pequeña trilogía Huddy. Así que os presento la versión House de todo esto. Lo publico seguidamente porque hacerlo en otro post sería un caos y no seguiría un orden muy lógico... 

Este va por todas esas personas a las que les gustó Tres Segundos. Absolutamente todas y "todo". Espero no defraudar a nadie con esta parte. Miles de gracias a Morgan por esa corrección y esa clase particular de anoche. 

Diferente.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

Por supuesto no podía estar pensando en alguien como él. ¿Quién querría engendrar un hijo suyo? La sola idea, el ligero pensamiento, le producía escalofríos. No. De ninguna de las maneras. Aquello era demasiado descabellado y retorcido, incluso para él.

- Alguien que te guste.

Y él no era del tipo de personas que gustaba a la gente. No ignoraba el hecho de que sus comentarios sarcásticos e ingeniosos podían divertir a muchos, pero gustar era algo que no ocurría a menudo. Prácticamente nunca. No era un ofrecimiento. Pronunció aquellas palabras con todo el peso y el significado que se merecían. Sí podía elegir los genes, debía ser cautelosa. No pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Solo quería que produjesen un efecto racional en ella.

Cuando descubrió su plan para quedarse embarazada, todo lo que estaba haciendo le sorprendió. A veces, olvidaba que otros sí son humanos y que tienen emociones y deseos más allá de los suyos, tal vez porque éstos no fuesen comparables a los de los demás. Podía respetar que quisiese ser madre, pero los métodos para llegar a lograrlo le parecían, cuanto menos, inútiles e ilógicos. Tratándose de ella, esperaba mucho más. Deseaba que su instinto maternal no tomase el control. Si de verdad había confiado en que se mantuviese callado, es que estaba más loca de lo que pensaba. La haría reaccionar. No podía reducirlo todo a una probeta. Su futuro valía más que un simple tubo de plástico y quería que lo supiese. Debía saberlo.

Al darse cuenta de que había entrado en su despacho, levantó la vista hacia ella. No pensaba nada. El hecho de que estuviese frente a él en su despacho formaba parte de la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado, para bien o para mal. 

- Gracias por las inyecciones.   
- De nada.

Pero vio algo más en su mirada. Incertidumbre, inseguridad. Sabía que no se trataba de darle las gracias. Había algo extraño en ella, algo diferente que hacía que todo el aire a su alrededor fuese espeso, cargante, asfixiante. No hacía falta que le diese las gracias. Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué estaba allí?

Le dio la espalda. ¿Es que pensaba que huyendo de allí sería todo más fácil? Necesitaba saber. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Demasiado curioso. 

- ¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?

Se giró. Cada vez entendía menos que ocurría. Era frustrante intentar averiguarlo a través de su mirada, de sus gestos, de todo lo que la rodeaba. Aquella mujer frente a él no parecía ser la misma. No parecía tener las mismas necesidades. Demasiado insegura para ser verdad. Demasiado distinta para ser ella. 

- No.

Sintió un peso que le empujaba hacia el suelo. Toda la verdad que contenía ese "no". El deseo de ser madre condensado en ese monosílabo. No había ido allí para darle las gracias. Lo había entendido. Le descolocaba, le hacía sentir confuso, pero sabía cuál era la respuesta. Porque, aunque no conocía a la mujer que le miraba, la que hablaba era la de siempre. ¿Qué quería de él? Tenía miedo. Miedo a no ser capaz de responder. Miedo de no poder darla lo que necesitaba. No podía esperar de él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle. Ella lo sabía. Entonces¿por qué le preguntó?


	3. Chapter 3

Tras pasar los dos test de calidad, el de mi beta y mi corrector de estilo, os presento la tercera parte y final de esta trilogía. No podía ser de otra forma, no lo concebía de una manera diferente, así que a los que se sientan decepcionados por el final, no puedo hacer nada más.

Los que tenían miedo de que me fuese a cambiar de bando, o tenían la idea de que el lado oscuro me llamaba, y piensan que esta es mi manera de decir que no, no os equivoqueis. Esta es la manera en la que yo veo a House y Cuddy, no hay nada más. 

Supongo que no será el primer y último Huddy que escriba, pero hasta que eso ocurra, nos vemos lectores Huddys! Y a mis hameroncillas y hameroncillo del alma, deciros que a vosotros os veré más a menudo. 

El Camino de Vuelta.

Llevaba varios días sin dormir bien y se le notaba. A veces demasiado. Habían pasado tan solo cuatro días desde su conversación con House. Se limitaban a encontrarse una vez al día en alguna consulta o en el despacho de ella, para ponerle la inyección. Él no había vuelto a comentar nada sobre sus planes de embarazo ni sobre la inseminación artificial. Ella no le comentaba nada respecto al tema. La mayor parte de las veces, lo hacían en silencio. Resultaba demasiado incomodo para los dos. Todo se había enrarecido de la peor manera. Ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable.   
¿Ya has elegido un donante?, había preguntado, una tarde en una de las consultas.  
No la miraba. Ese gesto la hizo sentir vacía. Tenía esa horrible sensación en el estómago, como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. La normalidad ya no era algo que se ajustaba a su relación.   
No, había contestado casi en voz baja.  
Sin embargo, él sabía cuál era la respuesta. No era una mujer precipitada.  
Ella se ajustó la chaqueta y le sonrió. No era una sonrisa sincera ni amable. Era extraña la manera en la que le miraba y, de algún modo, se había convertido en algo demasiado familiar. Podía ver la culpabilidad en la mirada de ella. No sabía qué pensar y tampoco quería saber qué estaba pasando por su mente. Tenía miedo de apretar el botón equivocado otra vez.   
Estaba exhausta. Odiaba que haberle pedido ayuda, que una conversación, les hubiese llevado a ese punto en el que no parecía haber retorno. Ninguno de los dos quería dar un paso más que les alejase demasiado. Sentía que habían corrido demasiado y habían perdido el punto de partida. Todo parecía diluirse.   
Hay más donantes de los que pensaba, había dicho ella serena.   
Más donde elegir, había contestado.   
Ella emitió un leve suspiro ante su comentario. Era como una pequeña puerta que se abría para que respirase tranquila. Él la miraba ahora y parecía tranquilo.  
Puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a elegir al primero que me parezca conveniente, dijo pausadamente.   
Había pensado en sus palabras todas las noches. Quería decirle que no le iba a pedir que fuese el donante. Hacerlo hubiese sido estúpido. Era una petición demasiado arriesgada y egoísta. No podía pedirle semejante sacrificio. No era capaz. No podía anteponer su sueño a ser madre a su amistad. No podía permitírselo.  
Al oírla pronunciar aquella frase sintió su cuerpo flotar, liviano. Todo el peso acumulado durante días parecía abandonarle en aquella consulta. La miró durante unos segundos. Sentía alivio.  
No lo dudo, dijo él.   
Ambos eran conscientes de que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido que ella tuviese un hijo suyo. Ella se había sentido demasiado desesperada, frustrada y presionada por sus ataques. Él había sido él mismo, la había cuestionado y la había hecho ver algo que él creía necesario. De alguna manera, los dos habían abierto los ojos y chocado con una realidad demasiado compleja y para que la que no estaban preparados.   
Tal vez, el camino de vuelta no era tan duro después de todo. 


End file.
